Lust Is A Deadly Sin, Love Is Just Deadly
by AnnaTaker
Summary: Dean and Sam visit a family whose daughters are missing, when the boys find the two girls, the younger sister falls for Cas who saved her life.Sam has strong feelings for the elder sister,But it turns out they have more in common then they thought R&R plz
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- The Beginning

**Sadly, I don't own Supernatural or any of the characters ):

Sam and Dean walked in the door of the Hill's residence and went through the whole act again.

"I'm detective Alonso Burns, this my partner, Eddie Moscone," Dean said, gesturing to Sam, his little brother.

"We're here to investigate your two daughters kidnapping, AnnMarie and Morgen, mind if we take a look at their room?" Sam said politely.

"Yes, it's the first room on the left," said the girls' mother quietly.

Dean and Sam walked up the stairs and entered the room. The walls were dark red and both beds had black sheets. It looked like there were two completely different rooms, one side was covered in Rocky posters, pictures of animals, school projects, and there was a green laptop labeled "Morgen" sitting on the bed. On the other side, books were scattered everywhere, there were drawings and writing taped to the walls. Dean snatched one in particular off the wall and read it out loud.

"Half of darkness, half of light. Be with me through the night, were both tortured by pain and sorrow, I hope that I will see tomorrow. You're the same as what I am, you're my soul mate, my demon, Sam. Okay, that is majorly freaky" Dean said as he handed the paper to Sam.

"Let's check their computers," Dean said as he started up Morgen's laptop.

"Uh, bro?" Dean said gesturing to the computer screen. On it was a photo-shopped picture of Morgen and Castiel, a friend of Dean and Sam's who just happens to be an angel. There were more pictures of the two girls when they were younger, the shorter one, which the boys presumed to be Morgen had half of the angel tattoo that was given to all angels to control their powers.

"Okay, that is majorly weird," Sam said, mimicking his brother.

"Seriously? You get the hot demon and Cas gets the hot angel?" Dean said, stopping in realization of what he said.

"She said in the letter she was what I am, which is half- demon, and the other one has half of Cas' tattoo. Were looking for half-bloods!" Sam proclaimed. The boys walked down the stairs, said the appropriate thank you's to the girls parents and started up the Impala.

They headed back to the crappy motel they were staying at, but stopped to a familiar white light. An angel using their powers. Dean parked the Impala on the curb and both brothers headed towards the alley the light had came from. It had stopped, and all that was there was two young girls, a tall brunette with striking blue eyes, and a tan, dark-haired beauty with rich hazel eyes. Sam pulled out of his pocket a picture he took from the room of the girls who were kidnapped, these two fit the description perfectly. And the dark-haired one was an angel, just for reassurance. Dean and Sam picked up the two passed out girls and took them to the car. The taller one, Sam guessed was AnnMarie, had a wound on her head that was bleeding badly, so Sam used an old blanket that was sitting in the trunk to stop the bleeding. Dean set Morgen in the front seat, while Sam sat in the back with AnnMarie. Dean sped the Impala down the road to the motel. Sam hoped Castiel could work his magic on these girls. He felt a strange connection with the lovely brunette that sat next to him. He put his arm around her, leaning her head towards his shoulder so the wound on the side of her head could get more air and heal up faster. He could sense that Dean was really ticked that his little brother got the hot girl this time. That made Sam very happy.

**A/N: Yes, the character 'AnnMarie' is based on me, and 'Morgen' is based off of my friend Morgen who first introduced me to Supernatural, so I just had to put her in this fic as a thanks (:


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Soul Mates?

*Morgen- Dean and Cas are mine!

Me- Well, then I call dibs on Sammy!

**I don't own Supernatural or any of the characters ): Or Sammy Dx

It felt as if everything in the room jumped as the scream rung through Dean's ears. Sleeping Beauty is up, he thought to himself as he rolled off the couch. Sam insisted they give the girls the beds, so that meant Dean was condemned to the couch for the next few days. Of course, Sam darted immediately into the room where the girls were. Dean followed behind him. The one with the blue eyes was sitting up on the bed and staring at a figure across the room. Castiel. He was staring at the other girl who was still asleep.

"Who are you?" She asked with fiery intensity.

Sam looked into her eyes and said "I'm Sam, Sam Winchester"

With that her eyes instantly brightened, "God, I'm having hallucinations again!"

"No, no your not. You and your sister here went missing. We went to your house, read some of your poetry, and looked through your laptop. You're a half demon, like Sam, and your sister is half angel" Dean said to the scared girl.

"Oh…my…god. You're the real thing? The real Winchester brothers? And Morgen's an angel?" With that, she collapsed into Sam's arms.

"Well that went over well," Castiel said.

As soon as he spoke, the other girl's eyes sprung open almost instantly. She rolled off the bed, but slammed her head into the nightstand. Castiel flew over the bed and gathered her in his arms, Sam adjusted the unconscious girl in his arms back onto the bed, and Dean, well he started laughing. Castiel gave him the evil eye.

"Well, Mr. Angel, what should we do?" Dean asked Castiel in a sarcastic tone.

"We definitely have to keep them in our sight, if Crowley finds out we have the second angel of the apocalypse and the second demon, he'll send the troops out on us. Besides, I don't think Sam can give her up." Castiel said, nodding towards AnnMarie.

"W...why not?" Sam asked nervously.

"It's the prophecy. She's your soul mate. You are one of two half demons, she is the other. Your other half. You're nothing without her." Castiel said very matter-of-fact-ly.

"I…I think it's true." Sam responded, not taking his eyes off of his soul mate.

"Well what about you, huh?" Dean said to Castiel, "You seem to be pretty attached to Miss Angel here!"

"Her tattoo is the same as mine. She is my soul mate," Castiel said.

"Well, I'm hungry. I'm making coffee." Dean quipped.

"Yes, we should make them food. They must be hungry after being subdued so long." Castiel added. So the boys cooked up a lame excuse of bacon and eggs and made some coffee as they waited for the girls to wake up.

When the girls finally awoke, AnnMarie was still in shock and Morgen kept making googly eyes at Cas. More fun for me, Dean thought. Why do Sam and Castiel get the girls all the time? Yeah, Cas is an angel and Sam is a demon, but what about me? I'm hot, right? And Morgen is really pretty. Oh, God what am I thinking? There's no way I can get her. She loves Cas. They're soul mates! She belongs to him, that's adultery isn't it? Well, I already got out of The Pit once, what's the sense of going back? Dean thought. Dean couldn't eat, so he just sipped his coffee and listened to Sam explain everything to the girls. It was like he was being ignored. All Sam cared about was her. Ooh, that's not gonna go over well with Ruby, Dean mused. Little did he know how right that thought would be.

That night Sam and AnnMarie fell asleep on the living room floor together, as did Morgen and Cas. So Dean resorted to the couch, alone.

***A/N: So? How'd ya like it? Dean is so sad in this fic ): Maybe later, another girl might come along to grab his attention? Or maybe he stays faithful to Morgen? What if his faith could mean…death? R&R please, and follow me if you want more (:


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Memories

*I don't own Supernatural ): Eric Kripke does ):

AnnMarie twitched as the thin blade of the knife punctured her back. She dropped to the floor near Sam's feet as the door opened, revealing who had stabbed her. Ruby stood in the threshold, her eyes turning all black. Ruby was a demon, AnnMarie was a half-breed. And knowing Sam would never leave AnnMarie's side, the only thing Ruby could do was get rid of her.

"How did I know I would find you boys here? Associated with such _filth_," Ruby said in a light-hearted tone.

"DONT YOU DARE CALL HER FILTH!" Both Sam and Castiel snapped back in unison.

It was the first time Castiel had spoken since Ruby arrived. He had been sitting on the couch, tightly restraining Morgen, who was aching to tear Ruby to pieces after stabbing her sister.

"Heh, If she was your _soulmate_, Sam, you wouldnt be standing here chatting, she _is _half-demon, and _I_ just stabbed her with your father's knife. Poison to **all** demons, might I add," Ruby said.

"Cas, give Morgen to Dean, and get your angel butt over here and heal her, for God's sake!" Sam yelled, turning AnnMarie over to see how deep John Winchester's blade had punctured her skin. Sam remembered long ago when he was only 5, watching his father give Dean that knife, and telling him those heart-wrenching words.

"Your little brother is of demon blood, my son. When I am long gone, if he shows any signs of turning over. You must use this blade to kill Sam Winchester. He is an abomination." The words stung Sam's mind like a hornets, they just kept stinging and stinging and Sam would never get rid of them. Dean had gave Ruby the weapon to fight with durring **The Battle, **and now she was using the blade meant for him on the one person he would give his life for.

Someone was going to die tonight.

**A/N: I know, cliff-hanger! I'm so evil XD sorry its short guys ): And no lady for Dean yet ):


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Till Death Do Us Part

*This chapter is definitely going to contain lots of violence/sadness, so if you have a weak stomach or are easily upset, I wouldn't suggest reading :)

** Whyyyy! Whyyyy? Why don't I own Sammy! Or Supernatural :(

That was true, AnnMarie thought. And it isn't going to be me.

_That's right it's not! _She heard Sam scream into her mind. Her back stung from the poisoned blade that pierced her. She couldn't tell what it was about Sam, what drew her towards him. But she knew it was strong, so strong in fact, that they could hear each other's thoughts. She heard all about what his father had said to Dean. What to do to him if he went out of control. She shivered, knowing that Ruby would bring that out of him. Though AnnMarie had only known him for a day or two, she knew he would do anything for her.

Sam took a deep breath and looked Ruby straight in the eyes. "I _hate_ you, Ruby. There is no way you are going to get out of this alive. You touch her again, and I will kill you."

Ruby laughed. "You could never do it. We belong together, Sammy."

"Don't you ever call me that again. No, we don't. I love her and only her." Sam said. He was starting to lose his cool.

"Fine then. She should dead in a minute or two, and then you'll come to your senses," Ruby said with a grin.

With that, Sam snapped. He bolted towards Ruby, restraining her. He held her tightly against him as she gasped for air and slowly pulled the knife from his soulmate. Then, he raised it and plunged it into Ruby's chest. She screamed choking on her own blood. She slid down onto the floor in a bloody heap, and then stopped moving all together.

"Dean, burn her out back. Morgen and Cas, you need to heal AnnMarie." Sam said with a pleading look.

"'Kay, bro." Dean said as he grabbed a bag of rock salt and some matches.

"I will try," Castiel said as he and Morgen kneeled down in front of AnnMarie. Cas placed his hands on her back, angling his hands into a triangle around the wound. After a minute or so, Castiel stopped and AnnMarie stood up, only to fall into Sam's arms. Morgen did the same. Dean came in and washed the blood from his hands. _Love birds_, he thought as he watched Morgen and Cas sit together, hand in hand on the couch. _I love her. And I don't know why, _he thought. Castiel must have heard that thought, because at that moment, he kissed Morgen on the forehead, and walked over to where Dean was standing.

"We need to talk," he said, dragging dean into the back room with him. He sat in a chair in the corner and stared at Dean with an absolute look of hate in his eyes.

"You love her, and your not gonna let her go," Dean said.

"No, I'm never going to let her go. You can't take her from me." Castiel replied.

"What if she wants me? Then what?" Dean asked. Castiel stood up.

"You do anything to her, and I'll kill you." Castiel responded.

Dean balled up a fist and punched Castiel in the face. Castiel retorted by stunning Dean with his angel powers. Sam heard Dean slam into the wall and ran towards the room they had went in.

"What's going on?" He yelled over all the chaos. Morgen and AnnMarie were right on his heels. Morgen saw blood run down Castiel's face and squeezed between Sam and the door frame, right into Cas' arms

"Tell me you'd never leave me, please," He begged, holding her closer to him.

"Never, Cas. I will never leave you." Morgen said, crying a little.


End file.
